


Yours Always

by Alexielnoten



Series: Yours, Always [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Themes, Depression Trigger, F/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, attempted suicide trigger, dub con, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Summary: Aiko Kino, along with 5 other girls, are chosen to live with the Sakamaki brothers.  Little do any of them realize the creatures awaiting them.  And little did Aiko realize that she'd find herself trapped in body, soul, and eventually, her heart as well.





	1. Prologue

Aiko looked around the church van to the other five girls riding with her. They were told that they were going to be living in a boarding house of sorts for the remainder of their high school years. They were told the, due to more children coming in and space being limited, that the elder ones would go to homes associated with the church. It all made sense to Aiko at the time, but now...it seemed a strange thing to do.

Arriving at the house, she and the others approach the door. What seem to be a servant opened the door, but no words were spoken. Stepping inside, Aiko immediately noticed the empty home. She also noticed that the mysterious door opener was missing. Where did they go? Who opened the door? "We've arrived at the house...but...there seems to be no one home..." she thought, looking to the others, "We should probably leave...I'm going to leave. I have a bad feeling about this place." Turning, she tried the door, only to find it locked. "But..." her eyes blinked in confused, "It was open a moment ago...and there's no one but us...how is it locked?"

"You are trespassing," a cold voice sounded, "I must ask who you are, thinking you can simply trespass here." Aiko wasn't the only one startled, the other girls jump, some huddling into smaller groups. "I-I'm, Kino, Aiko," she stammered. Another girl spoke up, "We were told that we," the girl gestured to the rest of the group, "were to live here from now on." The mysterious man adjusted his glasses, seeming to consider her words. Aiko could feel her heart pounding, waiting to see what the dark haired man's answer would be, "I see," he began, "I know nothing of this arrangement. Come this way, please," he turned, as if expecting the girls to follow him, "We will discuss this in the study."

Aiko could feel a sense of coldness from the house. It was more than simple air conditioning (which she could find no evidence of anyway), but more, an air of menace. She couldn't help but shake a little as she entered the study. A voice broke out, making Aiko jump, again, slightly, "Reiji, who are these girls." Searching the room for the source, her eyes came upon a red haired boy. He clearly wasn't as old as the black haired man, seeming to be near Aiko's age. "I am told they were sent to live here. We are here to confirm this," the black haired man stated.

Aiko felt incensed at that. Why would they lie? "Why would she lie about that?" She immediately regretted her words, her blush rising to her face. She was taught not to talk back, but, to imply that they would come under false pretenses. She pressed her lips together, flinching when the red haired boy snapped, "Oi, don't talk back to Ore-sama." The dark haired man, Reiji, seated Aiko and the others. Aiko was starting to tremble slightly, her anxiety beginning to bear down upon her at her situation with another voice chimed, "Nfu. Eh? New bitch-chans in the house? They look like sacrifices."

Sacrifices? Aiko bit her lip. She glanced at the others, seeing various reactions, fear, shock, outrage. Voices arose asking, "Sacrifice?" and "What do you mean?" while some were incensed at the term "bitch-chans." An argument ensued about who would take the sacrifices, making Aiko all the more fearful. What was happening? What did these people mean by sacrifice? The argument was interrupted by Reiji, "Before that, we must find out if he sent them." He? Aiko pondered at the mention of this mysterious "he." Before she could ponder long, another voice seemed to come from nowhere. "How many people live here," Aiko wondered, looking to where the eyes of the males in the room seemed to travel. From the blond, Shuu, it seemed that they were brides. "Sacrifice? Brides? It's like an awful horror movie," Aiko thought.

Another argument ensued as two more boys joined the conversation. Aiko was terrified at this point. The other girls seemed to share Aiko's emotional state, many looking as if they would flee any second. The boys appeared to argue who would get the brides, with one insisting that all the brides be his. "But..." Aiko began before she could stop herself, her next words coming out somewhat haltingly, "shouldn't...the brides chose who they will go to?"

Eyes settled upon her, varying degrees of shock and scorn coming from each of the boys. "What have I done," she thought, "They look ready to kill me..." The smallest leaned over, complaining, "Why should you chose? You're not special. You don't even smell good." Aiko was stunned to realize that he was, indeed, sniffing at her, like one would sniff a platter of food presented to them for dinner. What was happening, here? As others began to voice their objections to not having their say, it was finally agreed that each girl would pick her chosen "husband."

Introducing themselves as brothers, Reiji narrowed his eyes, asking which brother each bride chose. Most demanded none, a couple made a choice. When Reiji's eyes landed on Aiko, her heart gave a thud, the realization that whichever brother she chose would forever seal her fate making her unable to consider carefully. As he was the first to appear, and seemed polite enough, if not a bit arrogant, Aiko took a deep breath, and said, quietly, "I put myself in the care of Sakamaki, Reiji." To which she was awarded with a smile, a crop appearing from nowhere, "Good," he said, "I shall train you thoroughly to my liking."

"Oh God," Aiko prayed, "Please, don't let me regret this."


	2. What Are you?

She had chosen Reiji to hold her fate. After the meeting in the study, the brothers left, the brides left, and Aiko was left to her own devices. It appeared that Reiji himself didn't show a particular interest in Aiko following him, instead, she sat in the study, contemplating her situation. After a moment, a servant of the house came to show Aiko to what would be her room, where she could unpack.

After a time, she was summoned back to the study. Curious, Aiko made her way to the study. Once there, she found Reiji, carefully setting up a tea set. The set looked old and very expensive. He went about pouring heated water into a teapot. She stood, awkwardly, in the doorway, unsure if she should enter if he was going to dismiss her to retrieve something or another. "Ah, you have come. Come, the tea is prepared. I believe a nice, invigorating drink will be a nice way to start our night."

Aiko stepped in, suddenly noticing a second pot, and second tea set, "There's two tea pots?" she pondered. At his gesture, she seated herself. "You seem confused," Reiji's voice broke her thoughts, "Ah, you thought I would let you taste tea from the same pot as myself? You should be grateful I am letting you try my tea at all."

She flushed, feeling shame, confusing her. She felt, somehow, she was not on his level, but, what her position was still seemed to be a bit vague. She quietly thanked Reiji for her tea, taking a moment to inhale the scent. Aiko quite enjoyed tea, though, she was more prone to white or herbal teas, whereas this was a black tea. She guessed it was a breakfast tea, since he mentioned that it was meant to invigorate. (But, wait, isn't it dark out? Shouldn't we be preparing for sleep, not 'invigorating' themselves,) she thought, her confusion increasing.

Taking a sip, she thought that the tea tasted perfect, (He must really like tea.) She watched Reiji take in his own tea, the room falling quiet as Reiji took a moment to enjoy his own cup. It seemed, to Aiko, that interrupting this moment would not be good for her. So, she let the quiet linger. Eventually, though, it seemed that if Aiko didn't say something, she feared she would be taken as being ungrateful for the refreshment, "Reiji-san, thank you. This tea is..." before she could finish her sentence, a burning sensation filled her mouth.

'Is there something wrong? Do you not enjoy your tea," Reiji's voiced appeared to mock Aiko as the burning sensation seemed to spread even to her limbs, "How rude, after all, I brewed this tea especially for you." Aiko's body was on fire, causing tear to well in her eyes. She could feel the sweat trickling down her burning skin. Even her tears, as they fell over, felt burning hot. "Is that sheen sweat," Reiji asked, his face looking severe, "how deplorable."

Aiko got up. She needed water, or she was going to choke on her own heat, it felt like. She felt like she would need a pound of ice just to feel normal, again. "Such an ill-mannered woman," Reiji's voice reached her ears just as his hand moved to prevent her from moving farther, "Leaving already? You haven't finished your tea. Such unlady-like manners." Aiko could hardly breathe around the burning in her body. It felt like she had gotten sunburnt on the same day a raging fever took her body, after running a marathon. No, it felt hotter than that. She felt like she were dying. Small tears fell from her face as Reiji turned her to examine her. "Such a face," he murmured, "I do not dislike the watering of your eyes." His eyes held amusement as he stared down at her.

Leading her back to her seat, Reiji let her go, the expectation that she reseat herself obvious. Aiko began to pant, breathing hurting her burning lungs. Reiji had gone to the table where the tea had been placed, appearing to write some things down. Was he noting her condition? Why? Eventually, Reiji stepped back to her, a small bottle in his hand. He grabbed her chin, pouring the liquid into her mouth. Her body was in such burning pain that she swallowed the liquid without a second though. The liquid slid down her throat, immediately cooling her insides. "What was that," her shocked mind questioned.

Feeling faint, Aiko looked to Reiji, standing again, "I...Please excuse me. I don't feel very well, suddenly." She stepped again, hoping to leave the room, but finding that his bigger form barred her way, "Such a troublesome servant," he growled, his irritation quite apparent, "You would do well to learn your place." He leaned close to her, cold breath chilling her skin as he seemed to scent her neck, "I shall have to train you, thoroughly."

A sharp pain made Aiko cry out. Reiji brought her close and began sucking at her neck. "He bit me! He's biting me! What...is this?!" Her mind railed and screamed at what was happening. She started to push, realizing that there was no way she could force him from her. Her struggles only resulted in him pressing her closer to him, her body bowing backwards at the position, making her hang on tight for fear of falling. "Such a disgusting sound, whimpering at my fangs," Reiji murmured before he resumed sucking.

(Fangs? He's...drinking my blood...What is he?) Her mind couldn't fathom that the man at her throat could possibly be a vampire. Those were creatures of fiction, right? "No one can save you now," Reiji purred into her ear, "So, please, be quiet." Aiko's world shrank to the sound of his taking her blood mixed with her whimpers. Eventually, her world grew dark, as well.


	3. Night School

"Reiji-san..." Aiko looked to the clothes on her bed, "what is this?" Reiji adjusted his glasses, a motion Aiko had grown to accept was his way of showing exasperation, "It is your uniform," he informed her, "You are living in this house, now. You will live by our schedule. Hurry and dress." Aiko eyed the uniform, realizing that of course that, being vampires, they would have a night schedule, but a night school? "Make haste," he said in an irritated manner, "or we will be late." She looked dubiously at her uniform, changing once he was out of the room, "I wonder..." she said to no one in particular, "If, possibly, the stories are true." Checking herself in the mirror, the made her way down to join the others for the night's activities.

She stared at the limo that awaited her in the front of the house. She found a few of the girls were already outside, climbing into the car. As there were so many members of the household, a second limo appeared, allowing her to sit with Reiji in relative comfort. Others entered into the limo. She looked around, noting the eldest, Shuu, and the youngest, Subaru along with what Aiko assumed were their respective brides. "It's so quiet in this car," she mused, watching everyone in the limo, "it feels tense. I get the feeling these brothers don't like each other. The girls look too scared to talk..."

Once at school, Reiji notified each of the brides of what class they were assigned and rules regarding discussing their situation. "He seems to be the one in charge...but...Reiji-san introduced Shuuu-san as the eldest...I'm...confused." Her thoughts were interrupted by Reiji addressing her to give her own schedule. "Also," he added, "You will spend your break with me, so that I may ensure that you are studying properly." Aiko could only nod and agree to what Reiji was telling her. She checked her schedule, seeing that she was to be in Second Year, Class B.

Upon coming to class, she found she was in a class with Laito. He immediately took notice of her, offering her a seat close to him. "Doesn't he have his own bride," Aiko wondered, not wanting to get close to the auburn haired vampire, "Why bother me?" Laito immediately took notice of her discomfort, "But, Bitch-chan should sit with her friend," he turned, looking towards another girl, "Ne, Bitch-chan?" Aiko made a face, thinking how it was difficult to figure out who he was addressing when he called everyone the same name.

Sometime later, break came, much to Aiko's relief. Throughout class, she could feel Laito's eyes on her, a very uncomfortable feeling. Something about his gaze spoke of deeds best left unspoken. "At least Reiji-san seems decent enough," she though as she rushed to the science room where Reiji had told her to meet him for break.

"Honestly, how do you get such high scores in science and literature, but such pitiable scores for math?" Reiji's words were making Aiko somewhat regret her thoughts on him being decent, "I shall have to educate you, myself." Aiko feared what that entailed. He obviously hadn't brought the crop the school, but knowing that he carried one made Aiko's imagination run wild with what kinds of things he used it for. None of them good. She feared his method of teaching, images of yardsticks striking fingers for every error invading her mind.

"Hmm?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Reiji speaking again, "You are silent. Were you not listening to my words? Such rudeness. You will need to be educated in manners, as well." Aiko panicked, stuttering her words as she defended herself, "N-no, Reiji-san. I was listening. It was just..." she trailed off, not wanting to admit to this man that she feared what he would do.

"'Just'?" Reiji cocked an eyebrow, looking at her, "Please, do finish your sentences or deign to keep quiet." He came closer, leaning in close, looking almost gleeful, "Now, we shall begin your lessons. Do try and keep up."


	4. Monthly Dinner

"Ah," a pleasant voice rang through the kitchen, "The pasta is nearly finished. Now, to prepare the sauce." Reiji had invited Aiko to assist him in making dinner for the family. So far, though, she was left to stand awkwardly to the side as Reiji prepped and cooked the family meal. "Um...Reji-san, I can do that," she offered. She felt awkward simply standing idly by while Reiji worked.

"You? No need. You would only get in the way. Please stand back so that I may work with ease." Reiji's standoffishness was wearing on Aiko. "Why demand I help if you're going to do everything," she thought, "Doesn't it make me somewhat of a terrible bride if I stand about while you cook?" She bit her tongue, not wanting to aggravate the boy in front of her (as she realized that he was only a year older than she, it felt strange to refer to him as a man, per say). While he worked, she pondered why they would even need to have dinner in the first place. Was it for the brides? But then, why only once a month? Surely, even they realize that humans eating only once a month would be detrimental to their health?

"On second thought," Reiji's voice, once more, broke her of her thoughts, "Here..." he said, handing her a series of vegetables and a knife, "chops these and be quick. The pasta is nearly finished. We can't let it sit." She took the knife in her left hand, moving to cut up the vegetables as instructed. It quickly became apparent that her help would go unappreciated, "So slow," he commented, "and you are doing it incorrectly. Here, I will show you."

"Reiji-san," she interjected, feeling somewhat offended at him, "I know how to cook. I was taught by the church." Her words did nothing to deter Reiji. "And they taught you wrong," he argued, "I shall instruct you to do it in an efficient and quick manner." He proceeded to chop faster than Aiko's eyes could keep up. "But, Reiji-san," she said, "I can't chop that fast."

Reiji pushed up his glasses, eyeing her as he did so, "Cooking is a race against time. If you cannot be quick, then you are useless, as I've deduced." Aiko stared at Reiji. To say it like that, could it be that Reiji asked her to the kitchen just to insult her? Aiko turned, lest Reiji get a glimpse of her thoughts on her face. It would do no good to be punished for words unsaid. The kitchen remained silent, save for the sounds of the knife cutting expertly into the produce as Reiji quickly finished preparing the meal. Aiko couldn't help but think that it smelled delicious and wondered if Reiji, perhaps, enjoyed cooking.

She missed that Reiji had completed cutting, jumping when she felt her hair moved to the side, "Rather than a dinner," he breathed in her ear, making her flinch in embarrassment at the sensation, "I should sample your blood." Fangs pierced her, once more, her whimpers blending with the grunts of his feeding. Releasing her, Reiji stepped over to the boiling pasta, "Dinner is almost ready. Now, you may clean up while I prepare the table. Be certain to do it correctly the first time, or there will be consequences."

Aiko looked at the array of things to be cleaned and put away. It was easy starting, placing the pots in the sink and scrubbing them down. But, once it came time to dry them... "Reiji-san..." she began, looking at a loss. There was no hanging rack, but also appeared to be no drying rack. Did that mean she was to wipe them individually. Even then, where did they go afterward? "A servant who does not know her way in a kitchen," Reiji tsked, "How troublesome." Apologizing, Aiko looked to the floor, feeling quite at a loss for what to do. "That worried expression," he chuckled softly, a blush rising in her features, "It's not an unpleasant look on you. Perhaps, I shall endeavor to give you more challenging tasks in the future and see just how afraid you can be."


	5. Any Given Night

Aiko and a couple of the other brides were sitting in the dining room, taking in a meal. It had seemed, since coming to this house, the girls were settling more or less into their new life. One girl complained that Ayato was too rough, while another complained of not having privacy with Laito always barging in. Aiko felt somewhat relieved that Reiji, despite his strictness, didn't seem to constantly hound after Aiko the way the other brothers seemed to. When the two girls looked to Aiko to see if she had anything to say, she looked downward, saying softly, "Reiji-san is...strict..."

"Honestly," Reiji's voice surprised Aiko, "discussing a person as if he weren't present. What lack of manners." How long had he been there? Aiko gazed, wide eyed at Reiji as he adjusted his glasses and told Aiko to follow him. She looked at her half eaten dish, wondering if he would let her finish. Reiji had already left the room, making her unable to ask when she turned to him. "You could, at least, wait for me to follow you," she thought as she rushed after him.

She managed to catch up to him in the living room. His stance made her think he felt he had waited a long time for her. She opened her mouth to defend her lack of haste when he cut her off, "I have noticed you cleaning areas of the house at times." The preamble made her close her mouth somewhat surprised. Despite his politeness, Reiji wasn't one to compliment. Did this mean he was going to praise her for lessening his workload in the house? "You, however," his next statement deflated Aiko's sense of accomplishment, "are performing quite horridly. It would seem you require training in how to clean properly."

She was shocked. Was he serious? She knew how to clean a house. In the church, all the girls were in charge of cleaning various areas of the chapel and living areas. Her face must have reflected her thoughts, for Reiji gave Aiko a sneer, running a gloved finger across the fireplace mantle, rubbing against his thumb as if there was something there, "Look at this dust. Absolutely lamentable." Aiko stared at his glove, thinking that there wasn't a speck of dust on his glove, "He just wants an excuse to insult me..." Aiko's insides filled with dread as Reiji offered to instruct her in the proper ways to clean. "Next thing you know," Aiko thought, unwilling to speak out loud, "he'll have me in a maid outfit scrubbing everything down."

Hours later, Aiko's fingers ached, her back screamed for relief, and it seemed that Reiji wasn't yet finished with her. He pointed to various spots that she had "missed," commenting on how, if her cleaning was this terrible, he would have to see her personal space. Aiko flushed, biting back the retort that he had no business seeing her personal space. Inside she railed that she house was already clean, what spots could he possibly be referring to. After a moment, Aiko could feel eyes on her. She found Reiji looking at her with a narrow expression, "It is inconsiderate not to answer when you are being spoken to." Aiko flushed darkly.

It seemed she couldn't find her footing with Reiji, "Please..." she whimpered, quietly, "Reiji-san, I need a break." This earned her a broad smile, as Reiji stepped close to her, "If you wish. Shall I break you with my whip or my crop?" Aiko panicked slightly. That wasn't what she meant. Reiji took great delight in Aiko's terrified expression, saying, "I am not displeased by this face. Show me more fear. Fear me more." He drew closer, Aiko finding herself caught in his eyes, "For such a lovely look. I think I shall give you the pleasure of breaking you with my fangs instead." Her hair was moved out of her way, her cardigan unbuttoned, exposing her shoulder as Reiji took to her neck. She listened to his grunts of approval, feeling her body heating up slightly. It had seemed, during the short time she had been living here, her body had started growing used to the feeling of Reiji's bite. Even worse, to her terror, it seemed her body would anticipate it. Aiko trembled a little in Reiji's embrace, his face backing away to whisper in her ear, "That weak expression. It is not displeasing. Shall I keep going until you are unconscious?" Biting into her, again, she couldn't help but hold onto him, dizziness settling over her, "How unseemly," his voice echoed in her foggy mind, "I am hardly satisfied with what little you gave me." Her last thought, as darkness claimed her, was how she would die being nothing more than a simple meal for a vampire.


	6. Familial Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not realized that my chapters were so small in the beginning. Wow...  
> Warnings here: whippings, abusive language, jealousy.

Aiko gingerly knocked on the door to Reiji's room. He had asked her to help him clean. Something she wasn't sure she was fully prepared for. After his lesson in proper ways to scrub a floor, Aiko wasn't sure she would like what was in store for her behind his door. Then again, he's made it apparent that denying him would be even more unpleasant. He let her in with no words. She looked around, noting that his room already looked fairly clean, only a single surface appeared disorganized. (Was that what Reiji needed help with? Why would he need help with that?)

Stepping closer to the table, she realized that the writing on the paper and book pages was Reiji's own hand. Reiji seemed to note her curiosity, remarking that they were indeed research notes and to not smudge them. Aiko blushed, feeling her heart swell. She felt special that Reiji would allow her to help with things that seemed to important to him. He seemed the type to keep what he valued away from anyone. Aiko had found that as she spent more time around Reiji, the more she found she wanted him to look at her. Maybe it was because she was her chosen guardian? Whatever it was, she found when he wasn't being overly critical, she actually enjoyed spending some time with the black haired, garnet eyed boy.

Aiko began stacking up the notes, the slight blush not quite leaving her face. She caught some words here and there, noticing that they were somewhat familiar words, but she wasn't aware of what they meant. "My goodness," Reiji chided, "you stand there, staring into nothingness. You are supposed to be cleaning." Aiko jumped, quickly Shuffling papers into a somewhat neat pile, realizing she had no idea what order he would want them in. "Um...Reiji-san," she began, hesitantly, "I just...these notes. What are they?" Reiji smirked, almost a gloating expression at her, adjusting his glasses, "It is Latin. Can you not see that?" Reiji's voice sounded both smug and disappointed as he spoke, "Of course, ill-educated as you are, you wouldn't realize what you were looking at. Very well, I shall instruct you on the intricacies of language."

Aiko was both excited and a little fearful of that statement. She had always prided herself on her natural knack for languages. But...on the downside, she couldn't be considered fluent in any language, save her native one. It was one thing to be able to remember certain phrases in various languages, but when it came down to learning the rules and more conversational things, Aiko was a bit out of her element with that. As she contemplated Reiji's offer to teach her language, she found a note. It seemed fairly innocuous save for a name, "Beatrix," she questioned, quietly.

"Drop that at once!" Reiji's voice came out harsher and louder than Aiko realized he was capable of, dropping the paper and almost jumping away as his command startled her. He seemed to take a moment, composing himself once more, "That research is not for you to meddle. You were simply to help clean it up." Adjusting his glasses, he added, "Troublesome girl. Go clean the windows. Make certain they shine as I've taught you." Moving to obey his order, she thought, "Maybe one of the others knows about Beatrix. It seems Reiji-san won't answer if I were to ask..."

Later that evening, Aiko bid Reiji a good evening, making her way downstairs to have a meal with the other brides. She thought about special she felt that Reiji would ask her to help him. It made her heart swell at the thought that he entrusted her with such a task. Not to mention, he seemed to have appreciated her, this time, only chastising her once when she picked up the errant page that led to his outburst. As she walked, she noticed someone on the floor of the hallway. "Shuu-san?" She walked over to the blond, realizing that he was asleep on the floor, "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Wait," she thought, "Would Shuu-san know of Beatrix. Reiji mentioned he was the eldest. Surely, he knows something." She took a breath, feeling nervous. Something about Shuu-san made Aiko feel like he was someone that got annoyed easily. It made her anxious, "Um...Shuu-san," she prodded, reaching to gently shake Shuu's shoulder. Not even opening an eye, Shuu's voice came out, lazily, "Noisy woman..." Aiko was taken aback. Should she go ahead and ask? He seemed annoyed, just as she feared he would be. "Um..." she started, noticing that Shuu was getting up, "Who is Beatrix?"

That earned her a sleepy look. The silence stretched to the point where Aiko figured he wouldn't answer her either. She considered asking him again and opened her mouth with the intent to do so. Shuu beat her to the punch, finally responding, "She was mine and Reiji's mother..." It seemed strange that Shuu pointed out, specifically, that she was his and Reiji's mother, not all their mother. She thought about asking after that when another thought occurred to her; she hadn't seen any sort of parental figures in the house. "Shuu-san...where is your mother? I...noticed that there are no parents here..." When Shuu informed her of Beatrix's death, she was shocked. Her outburst, in fact, resulted in a less than amused look on Shuu's face, as he considered her a noisy girl, again, leaving before she could ask him anything more.

Left in the hallway, she tried to process what she had just been told. Why would Reiji research his dead mother? Did he miss her? What was going on in this house? "You," Reiji's voice broke through her thoughts, "Why were you talking to that good for nothing?" Aiko jumped, turning to look at Reiji, her heart thumping in fear. He sounded cold, colder than normal. Almost as if his voice were made of ice. His eyes, though, held a blazing hot anger. Before she could fully respond, he had grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him, commanding that she come with him.

He took her to a place she hadn't seen before, but had heard much about. The triplets were fond of this place, from her understanding. Chains rattled as she was locked in, arms above her head. It would seem that this time, she would actually taste the lash of Reiji's whip. She trembled, the cold air chilling her. She had been stripped of her shirt, Reiji's expert removal of the article not helping with her fear. He had explained that he didn't wish for anything to intervene with the feel of his whip, but, the feeling of being exposed to Reiji made Aiko fear for more than just his lash.

She screamed as the first lashes struck her. Her skin both stung and ached at the assault. He continued to whip her, silently, his expression never changing as she cried out in pain. After a while, he stopped, demanding that she tell him exactly what her and Shuu were talking about. Her words tumbled out, explaining that she only wanted to understand him better, to know more about him. "Yet," he said in that deathly quiet voice, "rather than ask me, directly. You went to that good for nothing." The whip cracked against her skin some more, Aiko's cries turning into whimpers as she grew tired from the punishment. She tried to defend that she didn't think he'd answer, that he never talks about himself, only earning her more lashes.

"You are just like her," Reiji's voice came, again, sounding strained, even to Aiko's exhausted ears, "I shall carve into your body just who the superior son is." The whipping resumed, Aiko lost count of how long they'd been down there. Eventually, even her whimpers died out, silent tears streaming down her face as the night wore on. Even after he had finished with her, her body remembered each strike, her skin covered in welts. It had seemed that, somehow, she had hurt Reiji deeply. Aiko thought about how his voice had sounded as if she had physically harmed him. It was as if she had betrayed him. And thus, the puzzle that was Reiji Sakamaki and her growing feelings for him entangled her more securely to the web.


	7. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko gets to make Reiji tea

It had been almost a week since she had been taken to the dungeon. Her welts healed but Aiko still recalled the feeling of Reiji's whip, and the pain that she had caused him. She hoped that her gift today would put her back into Reiji's good graces. She worried she might never have been there to begin with, but she had found that since that night, she desperately wanted to earn some type of good standing with him.

The water was heated to a good temperature for brewing, and she added the tea leaves. She had decided today that she would share some of her tea with Reiji. It was an herbal and white tea blend, rather than his typical black tea, but she hoped the variety would impress him. She gathered her own personal tea set onto a tray and made her way to Reiji's room. She hoped he didn't mind that she used her own, it was nowhere near as nice as the sets Reiji owned, but it was cute enough for her and served its purpose well. When Reiji answered the door, he seemed confused for a moment, "I smell citrus. Is that you?"

Aiko blushed, telling him it was her herbal tea and that she had made some for him. Her heart hammered as she told him she hoped that he would enjoy it. Reiji stepped from the door, making Aiko's heart drop. He seemed to not want to try her tea, but then his voice drifted to her, "Do you intend on taking tea in the hallway?" She hurried in after him. Setting the tray down, she moved to prepare his cup first. "Do you enjoy herbal teas often," he inquired as she handed him his cup. Aiko flushed, unused to having him ask her about herself and her tastes, responding that she enjoyed many types of tea like herbal, white, and green teas.

"I am surprised," he told her, seeming to inhale the aroma of the tea blend he was given, "that you would know so much about teas." Taking a sip, he smiled, pleased with the taste. "It's floral and citrus tasting. I much prefer more bitter black teas." Aiko blushed, making a small non-committal sound. She was thrilled just at the knowledge that he would try something she had made. It made her feel warm inside to see his pleased look. He praised her efforts, making Aiko blush more, "You don't have to say that if you don't like it," she said, quietly, earning her a genuine smile from the elder boy. "My dear," he stated, his voice light but still slightly chiding her, "I do not lie."

Her breath caught in her throat and her face turned bright red. Nervousness settled into her, as per usual, but it seemed this was a new type of nervousness. She found that Reiji's praise pleased more than just what little pride she had. She hoped she could earn more praise from him. "My, what is that look," Reiji's said, amused, "Do not excite yourself over something so trivial. I did not say anything worth such behavior." Aiko's heart did not let up. He had praised her, he never praised her. To call it trivial only made her excitement worsen. Her state did not go unnoticed, Reiji's chuckle making her blush more, "Such an excitable servant you are."


	8. Richter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to the brides. The tangles tighten around Aiko as she realizes she may never leave this place...at least.. not alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this point where my writing style changed...I was trying to make longer narratives, organize thought pieces between the characters to make them more apparent, rather than just say "she thought" or "he pondered to himself". I was attempting to correct the previous chapters to match...but...I cringe at my own writing. So...this won't match the original works as I tried to edit to make it...look better. But here is where the style officially started to change.

(Aiko's Thoughts)

The dining room seemed empty when Aiko went to take her meal. As she spent more time with Reiji, it seemed that she was seeing less of the other girls that had come with her that first night. Not wanting to dirty a lot of dishes by making a cooked meal, she opted for a sandwich, instead. Sitting down, she ate quietly, wondering what had become of the others in the house.

She thought she felt a presence behind her, but when she turned, there was no one. "It always feels like I'm being watched here," Aiko thought. She continued eating, slowly, nervousness making it hard to dine as normal. Then, she heard it, an audible sigh from across the table. She looked up, still seeing no one. She knew the house wasn't haunted, but she began to fear that possibly, she was being toyed with now that she wasn't in Reiji's presence any longer.

She stood, her shaky hands taking her plate over to the kitchen to be washed. Then, she saw him. An unfamiliar face watched her. He was definitely older than anyone else in the house. Perhaps, this was Reiji's much absent father? Something about his presence terrified Aiko as she tried to place a lot of distance between herself and the stranger.

"Why do you not run like the others?" The man abruptly asked. She blinked in confusion. Run? Others? Did the others run away? The thought had never really occurred to her, despite her frustration and fear of her situation. Strange how quickly she had accepted her fate. Even when Reiji had lashed her that one night did she consider leaving as an option. Now, that this man had brought it up, it seemed foolish for her to stay. "But," her mind questioned, "what about Reiji-san?"

Her lack of answering seemed to aggravate the man in front of her. He took a step towards her, making her flinch away from him. Her mind screamed that she should leave and find Reiji, but another part of her wondered if Reiji would protect her from this stranger. It also seemed to her that if she ran, it wouldn't end well if she didn't find Reiji before the stranger caught up to her.

"What," she swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat, "happened to the others?" She asked. Something about the atmosphere told her that there was danger. He seemed to sigh at her question, "They were taken care of." Aiko whimpered in response. "Taken care of" sounded ominous coming from this man.

"What is going on in here," a familiar voice interrupted. Aiko nearly cried in relief as Reiji adjusted his glasses, taking in the stranger, "Oh, it's you." His reaction made Aiko realize that this man wasn't Reiji's father, but he was still very familiar. Possibly another relative? The stranger affirmed Reiji's statement and reported to Reiji that it seemed the other brides met with terrible accidents before they could be returned. Aiko felt ill. All of them...gone. Aiko was alone, the only female in the house now. Reiji took the news as if the stranger had told him that dinner would be late. An inconvenience, but not a real loss.

Once the man was gone, Aiko nearly fell into the nearest chair. Reiji had turned to her, commenting how it was rather wise of her not to run like the others had. His words flowing over her with almost no meaning. The others were gone! She recalled what one of them had said when she first arrived. That they were sacrifices. Terror flooded her as she realized she would die in this place, one way or another.

Reiji's hand cupped her chin, drawing her shocked eyes up to meet his, "You are nothing more than food for us," he said quietly, "You are only just now becoming aware? You are quite slow." He shifted, drawing Aiko to her feet, "You would do well to remember your place here," his breath brushed over her chilled flesh, "You are nothing more than nourishment." His fangs pierced her, making her whimper, tears streaming down her face. Would it be better to die like this? With her body responding even as her mind was too numb from everything to act? Would she now be expected to serve the other members of the household? She sent a silent prayer to any that would listen that, at least, she would be spared the attentions of the rest of the Sakamakis.


	9. Reiji's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji opens up a little bit about his past...and his very dark secret...to Aiko.

Aiko stepped into her room after coming home from school. Back to back testing today had her a little worse for the wear and she was looking forward to a quiet evening with a book, possibly enjoy some tea with Reiji. She stepped to her closet, pulling out a dress to change into. Once her clothes were set out, she proceeded to undo her clothing. A knock sounded at the door, Reiji excusing himself as he stepped into the room. "Ah, were you changing? Do so, quickly, I will wait."

Aiko watched as he seated himself in her room. She waited a moment, then two, finally asking, "I thought you were going to wait for me to change..." she started. He narrowed his eyes at her, remarking sharply that that was precisely what he was doing and to hurry up. Aiko flushed darkly, there was no way she could possibly change in front of him! She stood still, watching Reiji as he eyed her with an air of disdained boredom. "My dear," he stated flatly, "Your body is nothing special. You have nothing that would surprise me."

Aiko sat on the bed, unwilling to remove her uniform. She pressed her lips together, blushing furiously, but stayed put. "E-excuse me, Reiji-san," she stuttered, her heart hammering almost painfully in her chest, "It is quite indecent to watch someone changing..." she grew quiet, knowing that chastising the man came with the very high possibility of offending him, resulting in something unpleasant. But there was no way she could show her body to him. Especially not since...she shook her head to not think about where her head was going.

"Oh?" came the amused voice. After a long pause, Reiji waved his hand, almost dismissively, "I will leave then, but you are to come to my room straight after. A second late will result in dire consequences." And with that, he left the room, leaving Aiko to hurriedly change before rushing down the hall.

He let her inside, quietly. There was no tea set out, a curiosity for sure. Reiji seemed focused on his research. (Possibly, he forgot to make some? Got carried away with his research on his mother?) Aiko knew better than to ask after his research. She found herself standing awkwardly in his room, not wanting to be rude and just take a seat but also unsure where he might want her. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking at her feet. She could hear him turning pages, a scratch of a pen as he took his notes, more page turning. She gave a small smile. In all her memory of being around him when studying or researching, Reiji never deigned to use a pencil. (Must be nice to be that assured of your academic prowess).*

Her nervousness started getting the better of her, making her shuffle a bit as she waited. It was this that finally prompted the vampire to speak, though he still didn't face her, "Such impatience is unbefitting a lady. If I require it, you must be prepared to stand all night, unmoving." Aiko wasn't sure what to make of his tone. He didn't sound as he did that night, but, he still sounded quite...on edge. (Maybe he's close to finishing his research?) She fought for stillness, but hearing the odd timbre in his voice made Aiko's nerves stand on edge. She wished she could move, at least see what was going on, not that she would be able to read the foreign language that Reiji made his notes in.

"Shall I tell you a story?" Reiji said, his voice jovial. Aiko, a bit at a loss, could only agree to hearing his story, sure he'd tell her regardless of her answer. He finally turned, indicating with his hand that she should sit. "What if I were to tell you," he said, his face taking on an almost exuberant look, "that the cause of my mother's death was me?"

She looked up at Reiji, her mouth going a little dry. Reiji killed his mother? She realized Reiji probably did not have a good relationship with her...but to kill her? "Of course," he continued, as if what he had said had been no more shocking than the state of the weather, "I did not deliver the blow, myself. But, it was through one that I had hired that she had met her demise."

He leaned over her chair, taking her chin in his frigid fingers. Electricity seemed to shoot down her spine. The look in his eye spoke of a madman, but his movements were just as cool and precise as ever. Her jaw began to ache in his grip. "I am creating something," his voice was almost inaudible, "that can bring the dead back to life. For you see," he paused, as if lost in the memory of it, "she did not die as I had planned. I will rectify the mistake I made of leaving her death in the hands of another. It will be done properly this time." He looked down at Aiko, his cool breath brushing over her face, "Then, I will have a happy end. Don't you think?"

Aiko couldn't believe her ears. Her lips parted, a whoosh of air escaping her as she fought for control of her emotions. Why was he telling her this? Did he expect her to be impressed? Did he expect her to want to participate? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Reiji-san..." she said, her words getting choked off. What could possibly have happened to Reiji to have caused such a strong desire to revive his mother just to kill her again? What happened to cause such hatred?

He released her jaw. Aiko shaking a little in her chair. "Do you fear me?" His voice was deathly quiet as he voiced his question. Aiko looked at him, unable to answer. What was the correct answer? It felt anything she said at this moment might shorten her life, considerably, so she remained silent. "That's it," he smiled, "fear me. Fear me more and more. Fear me until you are consumed with it. It shall leave a pleasant gift for my palette."


	10. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note now...Age of consent in my state is 16 as long as within three years (Meaning: 16x19 is legal but not 16x20)...So...here, she is of legal age. But, in many other places, that is not true, therefore, for safety, I put the age warning I did. 
> 
> Other triggers: possible dub con, abusive language, sexual content. Please do not view if under the age of adulthood.

Aiko watched the moon hanging heavily in the sky. Since her time here, she had come to realize that during this time, it was best to try and avoid the vampires of the house. Reiji became thirstier during this time, rougher in his treatment of her, and also...something else. Aiko had grown to admit to herself that Reiji's presence made her heart respond and his bite aroused her. During the full moon, she could even convince herself that possibly, Reiji felt the same. Of course, when her body would respond, she was always rewarded with a slur of insults that would also mean otherwise.

So, she had decided to spend her night alone, hoping that no one realized that she was unattended. Sadly, it wasn't to be. A familiar notified her that Reiji wanted to see her. She sighed, hoping that his mood was, at least, amicable. She found he was more volatile under the full moon, memories of his mother attacking him, which made Aiko fear him, but also want to dig deeper and ease his pain. Along the way, she thought back on any offenses she might have committed, recently. She avoided Shuu at all costs, never asked again after Beatrix, and was careful in researching what she could of the family.

Once at his door, she found Reiji pouring tea as usual. He paused as she entered, indicating with his hand that she should sit. He seemed calm enough, relief hitting Aiko as she sank into the chair. She took her tea, gratefully thanking him and waiting for him to serve himself. Sipping her tea, she began to trust that maybe tonight, all would be well. In her worry over being in trouble and relief at finding out she was not, she failed to notice the look in Reiji's eye. The way he seemed to follow her every movement. She did not catch the predatory way his body seemed both alert and relaxed.

The silence, though, she did notice. It seemed to stretch into infinity. She knew that Reiji was rarely ever silent and it made her glance over at him. "So...um..." she started, fishing for a topic to discuss, "Your...research...have you gotten very far with it." This earned her an unpleasant look, making her wish she could take back her words. She emptied her cup, getting up to set the cup and saucer onto the nearby table.

Suddenly, he was behind her, his hands taking your shoulders. "Shameless woman," he breathed, making Aiko shiver in response, "tempting me to perform such lewd acts with you." He shifted her hair aside, Aiko bracing for the bite. She jerked when a gentle kiss brushed her skin. What was happening? What was wrong with Reiji? His hand traveled from her shoulder to her neck, pressing gently, but firmly, her head tilting back in response. He put his face to her ear, breathing hard, "Do not think that I have not noticed your attempts to seduce me," he nearly purred in her ear, "Such wanton behavior is unfit for a lady."

His head dipped, sucking harshly at her shoulder, still not biting. Aiko began to whimper at his attention, caught between extreme fear and the desire coiling in her belly. Finally, without warning, the bite came, digging into her shoulder. She gave a squeak of pain as Reiji wrapped an arm around her, pressing her tightly to him. His mouth released her shoulder, blood trickling down her arm as he sought another place to bury his fangs.

"Reiji-san..." her voice was wavering as she said his name, wincing again when his fangs pierced her neck. If he kept like this, Aiko wasn't sure how long she would last. Though the full moon affected all vampires, tonight, Reiji seemed especially different. Releasing her, Reiji stepped away, picking up a vial from his rack of various elixirs. She shook as he handed her the small bottle, realizing he intended for her to drink it. She looked at Reiji, panic in her eyes, and shook her head. No, she couldn't take it. What if it killed her? What if it did something worse? She had grown to understand, living in this house, that there were things much worse than death.

"Troublesome girl," he seemed to growl, staring at her in a primal way, "refusing as if you have a choice." With that, a strange sensation took over Aiko. Her hand moved, involuntary of her will, moving the vial to her mouth. Aiko fought but, with the moon full, Reiji's gift overpowered her easily and the liquid went into her mouth and down her throat without much trouble. After a moment, Aiko breathed that at least it wasn't deadly. Though, the expectant look on Reiji's face did nothing to ease her trepidation.

When he approached her again, her heart gave a lurch. He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close, taking her hand in his free one in a dancer-like pose. His face was close to hers as he seemed to examine her, "Do you feel anything? Tell me, what is going through that sinuous body of yours?" Aiko flushed under his words, struggling feebly to ease his hold on her. It was a little difficult to breathe, her body so flushed and heart rate so high. Reiji gently moved their bodies, backing her to one of the curio cabinets holding his research materials.

His hand moved from her back to the bottom of her dress, slowly easing it up her thigh. His head moved, trailing his lips in strange butterfly kisses down her neck, past her collar bone, his kisses stopped at the top of her dress, his breath fanning over her bustline, making Aiko squirm in response. "Your scent is intoxicating, tonight," he murmured into her chest, biting down on the pillowy mound. Aiko's head tilted back, her arms reaching to hold onto Reiji as sensation flooded her. It would seem, the vial he had forced her to drink from carried an aphrodisiac, its effects seizing Aiko. Reiji's hand on her thigh gripped the soft skin, pulling her leg to hook around his waist.

Straightening, he looked down at Aiko's tearfully aroused face, "A beautiful look on you," he said quietly, "That tearstained face only pleases me." He brought his face close, Aiko readying herself for a kiss. Instead, his mouth moved to her ear, his hands wandering over her, making her quiver with each caress, "Now you are perfect for satisfying my need tonight. Your sinful blood is simply not enough to satiate me." His hands traveled down, hooking onto her panties as he tore them from her. She gasped, feeling the sudden cool on her. She flushed, feeling her own wetness grow between her legs, "Are you already so desperate for me," he teased, his fingers toying with her feminine flower, "I like your honesty."

Aiko shifted, pushing at Reiji even as she moaned when his finger slipped into her, his glove, apparently discarded when she wasn't looking. His finger curled into her, drawing out slightly before moving back into her. Her body took to his movement, hips rocking with each thrust of his finger. She pressed her face into his shoulder, fighting against the pleasure Reiji seemed to wrought in her body. She whimpered and whined as he brought her closer to climax, her hands still pushing at his shoulders. "Easy," he cooed, adding a second finger making her cry out, "Such behavior." She squirmed and bucked at his touch, her whimpers becoming cries as her body crested over. He removed his fingers, seeming to examine the wetness on them before looking at her with heated eyes.

She looked at him, her face a mix of fear and arousal, as he backed away. He reached out, took her arm, and led her towards the bed. "It would be ill of me to ravish you against the wall like a barbarian." He drew her in front of him, pushing her onto the bed. She lay there, watching as Reiji undid his pants. She was helpless, now, between his own seduction and the drug running through her, if he stopped, she would go mad. She cried softly, making him pause to brush his fingers across her tears. Once he had himself free, he traced a finger, still wet from her earlier release, over her face. "Look at me," he commanded, "keep your eyes open and only on me." He moved her legs, wrapping them around him, positioning his member to her.

Slipping past her outer lips, Reiji pushed himself into her. She arched, crying out at the shock of him filling her. She closed her eyes tight against the onslaught of intense pressure inside her walls, Reiji's hand stroking her breast before pinching a nipple, harshly. "Look at me," he all but hissed. He waited for Aiko to open her eyes to stare at him. He moved then, each thrust rough and controlled making Aiko moan loudly. "That's it," he encouraged, "let me hear you sing. Let me hear your sensual voice as you tell me who you belong to." Aiko's body tried desperately to keep up with his movements. Reiji's glasses had fallen at some point, giving Aiko an unobstructed view of his eyes. They were heated, animalistic, a look the ever so controlled Reiji never had, and it made Aiko tremble more for him.

He shifted then, straightening upright, remaining on his knees. He took her hips, positioning to penetrate deeply into her. He didn't seem to care that this was her first, riding the moon's influence and her own cries for him. She watched him with helpless, tear soaked eyes, squirming as he drove her higher. She grabbed the sheets as he continued to pierce her. She tightened around him, her cries sure to be heard across the house. It seemed to goad him into taking her harder, his movements now fast and erratic inside her. She fell over the edge once more, calling Reiji's name as she finished. Feeling her release, his own orgasm gripped him. He leaned down, biting into her breasts as his seed spilled inside her. "Now, you are mine," he told her once spent.

Afterwards, he straightened his clothes as if the event never happened. Leaving Aiko to tremble on the bed alone. The effects of the aphrodisiac were finally wearing off, leaving her to weep silently on the bed. His marks, both on her outside and inside, aching. Aiko cried, realizing that now she belonged to him, heart, body, and soul. She prayed for her soul, knowing now, that no one heard her.


	11. What am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the full moon have left Aiko...troubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depressive thoughts, depression

Trigger Warnings: Depression.

Chapter Ten: What am I?

(Aiko's Thoughts)

(It's been days. Reiji-san hasn't summoned me and I'm too terrified to seek him on my own. He confuses me. He seems to dislike so much, but yet...he does the strangest things that make me wonder if he truly finds everything so distasteful. Then...there's what happened. He drugged me. Why? He knew I...was attracted. He even mentioned it. So...why that?)

Aiko stared at a rose. Feeling too alone in her room, but too fearful to just wander the mansion, she had made her way to the garden and some fresh air. Reiji had been strangely quiet since their night together. In the limo to and from school, Reiji wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. In the science room, he would ignore her, opting to work on whatever research he had regarding his mother. He wouldn't even deign to comment on her homework. Tears streamed down her face as images of the last couple of weeks faded from her mind, taken over, once again, by her inner voice.

(How do these roses bloom in such a world? Do they not realize their fragile existence? How do they maintain themselves in the face of such utter bleakness? Blooming even at night.)

She pressed a finger onto a thorn, blood welling up on her finger. She stared at it, almost uncomprehending, the red dot swelling. Her bites had healed, as they always did. She couldn't fathom how her body wasn't ruined by now, with everything that's happened since her arrival.  
(But it is ruined. Tainted under the light of a full moon.)

"You stink." She closed her eyes against the gruff voice of the youngest Sakamaki. His disgust only seemed to mirror the sentiment of the rest of the household, Reiji included. What happened that night didn't take long to spread throughout the mansion. All but Shuu and a silent Reiji seemed to have a comment on her current state. For the moment, it proved both a blessing and a curse, for while she had smelled so strongly of Reiji, the others kept their distance. The scent had begun to wear off, though, making Aiko worried that eventually, the others would come sniffing around again. At least, the triplets. It seemed Subaru still felt that her scent was disgusting and Shuu never seemed to have interest in anything outside of his earbuds.

She took a rose in her hand, the blood from her finger smearing across the thorns. Like blood staining fangs. Subaru had moved past her, going to wherever it was he went to spend his time. Aiko knew almost nothing of the rest of the family and at the moment, she didn't care to know. She held herself, slowly sinking to her knees, silent sobs wracking her body.

(What am I?)

At school, she went to class, almost in a daze. Her sleep was ruined and the logical side of her knew that she hadn't eaten in some time. Subsisting almost purely on the cranberry juice provided to keep her from getting anemic. Sitting in class, she hardly heard a word the teacher said, staring out the window into the darkness of the night.

She tried to remember younger years and happier times, memories of the world bathed in sunshine, a life seemingly belonging to another. It seemed she was forsaken. At some point, she had realized she would never return to the human world, and it broke her heart.

At lunch period, she skipped the cafeteria, unable to work up the energy to develop an appetite. She, instead, opted to wander the halls of the school. She knew no one would miss her. She had no friends and she did not visit Reiji during lunch period, so, it wasn't like her absence would be noted by anyone. She wandered aimlessly, moving from one floor to the next of the fairly large school.  
She found herself at the library. At one time, she had loved reading, admiring stories of myth and fantasy and now, she found herself in the nightmare of one.

(When did I stopped reading? Since living in the Sakamaki house, I haven't had much time to keep up with any of my interests.)

She decided to step in the library, maybe she would find something that would help improve her morale. Something to help her escape the nightmare that had become her life. The library was bathed in a soft glow, unlike the brightly lit halls of the rest of the school. Her hand traveled along various titles, various languages, her spirits easing slightly at the smell of the old pages.

She wandered from one section to the next, coming across an immediately recognizable person sitting at a table not too far away. Laito seemed engrossed in something, Aiko quietly backpedaling to leave before she was noticed. "Nfu, Bitch-chan," his sing songy voice rang through the library, "didn't Reiji tell you it was rude not to greet someone you know?" Laito had vanished from the table, surprising Aiko from behind. "It looks like Reiji-kun's scent has worn off of you," Laito leaned close, Aiko flinching away from his advance, "is Bitch-chan lonely? Nfu, Laito-kun will love you."

She fought out of his grasp, running from the library, his voice following her, "Nfu, Bitch-chan wants to be chased. So cute." She fled from the library, down the hall, finally coming to a stop once she was closer to the cafeteria. Laito's laugher followed her, but she was too tired to keep running. She was so close to others, but she couldn't make herself move any farther. Exhaustion from hunger and lack of sleep set in, making Aiko sink to the floor, the outside world fading from her mind.

She woke up in the nurse's office. It seemed the nurse had stepped out, but there was a familiar figure sitting nearby. Reiji adjusted his glasses, looking at her like a parent would a petulant child. "Troublesome servant," he muttered, uncrossing and recrossing his legs, "I did not realize that you were so neglectful and helpless that you would need help caring for your body." Aiko sighed, unable to summon up any strength to fight off his words.

"I want to go home," she said, quietly, emotions nearly choking off her voice. She gazed up at the ceiling, not wanting to see Reiji's face. Looking at him seemed to cause unbearable pain to well up inside her. "The school day has not ended," Reiji pointed out, either not understanding, or ignoring the meaning behind her words, "I would not have you becoming a lazy degenerate like that good for nothing." She heard Reiji move, saw him barely from the corner of her eye moving towards her bed. He set something down on her bedside table, then retreated out of her view. She turned her head, seeing a small candy bar sitting on the night table. "The sugar will help with the dizziness," he explained, sounding impatient, "and it will provide enough nourishment until you get home."

He moved again, then, making his intent to leave known, "As you are now awake, you can attend your studies." He walked out the door, leaving Aiko alone. She sat up, slowly unwrapping the Snickers bar he had left. She knew he would know if she ate it or not, and she wasn't willing to endure his punishments if she could avoid it. She ate slowly, her stomach feeling slightly upset from not having food for so long. After a few moments, she felt better, moving to attend class.

(He didn't even discuss that night. And he seemed to not care that I've been suffering. It would seem...that after everything...all I am is truly nothing more than food for him. Somehow...I feel as if my heart is breaking.)


	12. The Easy Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin. This deals with depression, and the attempt of suicide. These are often very triggering subjects, and to those who are affected, I apologize deeply. These stories are to follow the emotional turmoils of a young girl finding herself with an abusive vampire and in no way makes light of such a subject. Also, should you ever consider the idea of suicide, please, seek help, immediately, for there are those out there that love you, even if you know not who those people are. It is a tough place to be, I know. If there is no one else wanting to listen, I will listen, because you do matter.

Before we begin. This deals with depression, and the attempt of suicide. These are often very triggering subjects, and to those who are affected, I apologize deeply. These stories are to follow the emotional turmoils of a young girl finding herself with an abusive vampire and in no way makes light of such a subject. Also, should you ever consider the idea of suicide, please, seek help, immediately, for there are those out there that love you, even if you know not who those people are. It is a tough place to be, I know. If there is no one else wanting to listen, I will listen, because you do matter.

Chapter Eleven: The Easy Way Out

(Aiko's thoughts)

Her mood had not improved in the time since her collapse at school. Although, not subtle hints for her to eat had been left in her room by Reiji. She would come from the bathroom or some other place and find a meal or a snack waiting for her, the instruction for her to eat loud and clear. She ate, but only a little, much of her meal left untouched when she would return the plate to the kitchen.

Over time her heartache only increased. The pain, if it were unbearable before, was unlivable now. She knew that running away would only award her death at the hands of the older man she saw, Richter. She was not so keen at having her fate resting in anyone else's hands, knowing what horrors they could be capable of. No, she had decided she would take matters in her own hands. But how?

(Slitting my wrists seems the most traditional way. But once my blood is spilled, it would be obvious to the household. Reiji-san, I'm sure, could devise a punishment much much worse than death. There are no guns...so that isn't an option. I could try one of Reiji's poisons...but none of the bottles are ever labeled. How does he know what's what? I couldn't risk finding something ten times worse than what I've already suffered. That leaves...)

She stood on the balcony, looking at the grounds below. She knew a fall from this height would surely end her, but she remained hesitant. She didn't want to die. It was more she simply wanted the pain to end. So, she stood, frozen in place. She wrung her hands, tears running down, making her face cold as the wind swept over them. She stepped to the rail, her breath quick and uneven. She sat down, moving her legs over to let her feet dangle in the air. She closed her eyes, apologizing for her ultimate sin.

"Stop at once!" Reiji barked out at her. She sat, startled. She was so close to making it end, but Reiji and her own desire to live made her pause, staring almost blankly at the ground below. Then, hands were on her arms, dragging her back over the rail. His hands continued to grip her arms as he pulled her to him. "What is it you think you are doing? I have not given you permission to end your life." His voice had that strange sound to it. That odd tone she had only heard once before. Images of the dungeon and Reiji's whipping coming to mind. That strained sound that made her think he was in great pain. It had to be her imagination.

"Are you defying me," he asked, his voice still strained, "Do you wish me to punish you for not answer as well?" She looked up at him, her voice wavering as she tried to explain how she'd been feeling, how she wished it to end. She knew he cared not for her feelings, for he had made it plain in his treatment of her, but once she started, all the pain came flowing out of her. Her body shook with sobs, her arms wrapping around herself as she continued to cry. She knew he would regard

her as weak and he disliked such emotional weaknesses, but it didn't matter, she still cried. He didn't move, nor did he speak as she continued to wail out her heartache.  
"My my," he said once her sobs subsided slightly, "such an outburst." Her eyes lowered, staring at the balcony floor, unable to discern what Reiji could be thinking behind such a blank voice. They stood, silent, for a moment, apparently both lost in their own thoughts. Then, Reiji released her arms, one hand taking her chin to tilt her face up to his. To Aiko's shock, lips gently brushed against hers. Why would he do that? "It would seem," Reiji started, his voice still strangely devoid of anything she could grasp at to guess his thoughts, "that I have acted irrationally."

He then stepped away, walking towards the door leading back into the mansion, "Remember this," he called before opening stepping inside, "Your place is with me. Isn't that right?" Watching him disappear back into the house, Aiko touched her fingers to her lips, feeling hope returning into her heart.

(My place is with him. That's right. I agreed to be his that first night I came here. This is my home now and I belong at his side. Perhaps, someday, he might allow me to even to at his side. But for now, I will follow him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depression, attempted Suicide.


	13. The New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, mild adult content.

For every full moon, there was, soon after, a new moon. Aiko sat in her room, completing her homework of the night. New moons were always quiet. After the roughness that was full moons, it was a great vacation. Though, Reiji wasn't one to necessarily bother or harass her, the others...could make problems. But for tonight, there was peace, the brothers all resting in their rooms. Whatever power possessed them during the full moon, seemed to flee them at the new moon, leaving them unusually quiet.

Buried in her homework, she wasn't expecting the soft sound at her door. She sat for a moment, listening carefully, sure that she had been imagining it. But, no, again, the knock came, the voice on the other side immediately recognizable, "How long do you intend to make me wait?"

She jumped, moving to the door. Opening it revealed Reiji, still in his uniform, though, the tie and a few buttons undone. She stood for a moment, taking in the slightly tired and irritated expression, "Do you intend to keep me out here forever? Deplorable manners." She moved, hastily, letting him into the room.

"Reiji-san..." she started, looking more than a little worried, "you haven't changed..." It was typical for everyone to change from their uniforms once they were home, but Reiji had not. It was as if he has something more urgent...but they had been home for a while. Even Aiko had some time to change into her casual clothes. What was wrong with Reiji?

"Excuse me," he murmured, reaching for her hand, bringing the shaking limb to his face. "It would seem that tonight, I crave your touch. Indulge me tonight." Flushing scarlet, Aiko's mind race, though she didn't pull her hand away. He continued to give her hand attention, finally looking to her, stating softly, "Could it be you are heating up...even though we're only touching like this? Your hands are warmer than a moment before."  
As if her confusion reached him finally, Reiji nuzzled into her hand before explaining, "As you well know, we receive our influence from the moon. During these times we become, well, it's difficult to state exactly, but we become different. Now, come here." Without warning, he had pulled her towards him, her body flushed slightly to his. The prim and proper Reiji was being...well...certainly not prim and proper. Shaking in his arms, she could sense the smirk spreading across his face.

"Do you find it uncomfortable in my arms? Your warmth is pleasant. It warms my heart." Aiko wasn't sure who this strange man was. Usually, during new moons, Reiji would retreat to his room, leaving her to her own devices for the night. Him here was strange, but his behavior was even stranger. He drew her hands to the open part of his shirt, sighing audibly as their skin came in contact.

"You are a woman of sin," Reiji said, his breath moving over her ear as he brought his head down, nuzzling into her neck, "I would have remained above everything, had you not come into this household." He bit down, taking a care with the act that he hadn't before, and drank deeply. His hands danced down her sides, pulling her closer, squeezing Aiko's soft body as he did so. Her heart hammered, her blush rising in her cheeks. Being as gentle as he was, she found she didn't have the heart to push him away or fight. But, his touches were sending electricity through her and flashes of the full moon invaded. Nervousness had her grabbing his arms, fingers massaging the muscle underneath the clothes.

They were moving before she could fully realize what was happening, imbalance making her fall backwards as her knees hit the bed. Then, they were both on the bed, Reiji above her. Would he...again? Was his odd behavior a ruse to get her to lower her own defenses? "Look at those eyes," Reiji murmured, "I have done nothing to earn such an expression. Any other night, I would enjoy it, but tonight, I seem to find it offensive." (Offensive? How is it offensive? How does he want me to look at him?) Leaning in close, he began to trail kisses on her neck, making her shivers slightly. Hands began to wander, trailing lightly over her breasts, sides, stomach, and thighs, leaving her to tremble soflty, "Reiji-san..." she said, fear lacing her voice. It was too soon after...that night. Her nerves buzzed through her, making her shiver under his touch.

"I still can't seem to let you go," he murmured before biting into another location. Sounds of his drinking filled the room, mixing with Aiko's hitched breaths. "Do you have something to say? Unfortunately, I won't listen if you ask me to stop." It seemed, with each new thing out of Reiji's mouth, he would search for another place to bite, "My body seems to act entirely on its own. I want to mark you as wholly mine, tonight." He reached for her hand again, bringing it back to his body, as if demanding that she touch him. Her hands shook as she trailed her hands over his clothing, flushing at the taunt muscles underneath. (He said once that he sword fights...and he's a vampire...but it's still surprising that he's so muscular...)

Between bites, he trailed soft kisses across the exposed areas of her body, leaving her to shake and whimper in response. Eventually, the nips and kisses stopped, Reiji bringing his face close to hers, his breath brushing over her face. She found her lips parting, her eyelids fluttering in anticipation. (I want him to kiss me...he's never kissed me...not even that time...) Laying there, she waited for his lips to touch hers, then, he shifted, air brushing over her face as it was displaced by his leaving. She sat up, touching her lips, looking at him with tearful eyes. He was, once more, adjusting his clothing, his glasses, and his hair, preparing to leave. "It is growing late," Reiji said, moving towards the door, "I have interrupted your studies. This will not do. I will leave you to your school work." With that, he was gone, leaving Aiko in confusion.

(In that moment, I wanted nothing more than him to kiss me. I would have given him anything he desired for a simple kiss. I would have given him my whole body just for that kiss. Will...he ever kiss me, fully? And his behavior...it was so strange. Him wanting me to touch him. I've never tried to touch him...but I've always had the inclination that he didn't like being touched. Was I wrong? Would he let me touch him again? His skin was so soft...and his muscles. Even through his clothes, he felt nice under my hands. Reiji-san...why do you drag me further into this feeling? My heart and body ache now...)


	14. Aiko's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light moment on a dark night.

Things pretty much settled back into a normal routine. They had gone back to Reiji tutoring her in the science room. Reiji had returned to calling Aiko to his room after school. They had even resettled into sharing tea times together. Aiko slowly began to feel the depression and anxieties of the last few weeks slowly fall away.

Tonight was a new moon and it was storming. Aiko loved storms, the rain felt soothing and the lighting always captivated her. It would be a perfect night to read, but Aiko was happy enough to find herself sitting with the black haired Sakamaki. They held small bits of small talk, spoke of school, grades, things of that nature. There were also long bouts of silence. Not the awkward, pregnant silences that had plagued her life as of late; but a simple, easy silence of two people simply enjoying themselves.

The lights flickered as a flash from the storm outside flared. Aiko wondered if power would go out. Reiji took notice as well, "It is nothing," he stated simply, "we have lived without power before." Aiko wondered, briefly, how old Reiji was, to have lived in a time without power. She

continued sipping her tea, slowly, enjoying the heat seeping into her bones. The lights flickered again, and suddenly, the room was cast into darkness.

Reiji stood, indicating that Aiko remain as she was, and moved to his curio cabinet, grabbing an antique candelabra, lighting the three candles. The room was illuminated in the soft glow of the firelight, casting shadows against the walls. Aiko watched Reiji in the dim light, blushing at how the light accentuated his handsome face. Reiji reminded her that it was rude to stare, leaving Aiko to flush and stare at the floor.

There was a knock. It would seem that the other members of the household were not so peaceful with the lack of power as Reiji. Complaints could be heard, Ayato complaining that various things weren't working, Laito commenting the lack of light interfered with his crossword, Kanato demanding sweets to comfort him in the dark. Reiji sighed, going to address his brothers. There was nothing he could do, it was the power, they would have to wait until the storm passed and power was restored.

After they had left, Reiji watched Aiko for a moment, demanding that she follow him. He led her through the house, coming to a room she rarely saw. It looked like a room meant for entertaining guests, complete with a piano. Reiji mentioned that he rarely visited this room, for it was often where Shuu would pay his violin, which grated on Reiji's nerves. "If you don't like this room," Aiko thought, "Why are we here?" Reiji seated himself at the piano, his fingers expertly arranging themselves over the keys. He tested a few notes, before smiling to Aiko, "I believe you once said that you sing. I am not one for the arts, but, I think I shall like to hear what you have to offer."

Aiko's eyes grew wide and her face red. Sing? For him? "U-um..." she stammered, looking for a quick escape. Her heart pounded and nervousness swelled through her. There was no way she was going to sing for Reiji. She couldn't. It was too embarrassing. Her logical side also knew that if she ran, he wouldn't follow, just leave her to the mercy of his brothers. A thought that was quite terrifying, so...escape was out.

Reiji waited, looking for all the world like he would wait all night. She knew better than that. Reiji was possibly one of the most impatient men in this house, and that was saying a lot. She made various noises of fear and unease while the garnet eyed one stared her down. Eventually, he stood, making his way to her. Grabbing her arm, he drug her towards the piano, sitting her down none too gently, before sitting down again. "These sounds you are making are most unbecoming. Come now, a song."

Aiko remained blushing, sitting tensely beside Reiji. In her state, she could barely pick out a song, let alone think of any lyrics that she could recall. She gripped her skirt in her lap, staring at the keys. "I am excessively flattered that he would want to listen to me, since he dislikes most music, but I'm so nervous I can't even think," Aiko's mind screamed as her heart hammered. "U-um...R-reiji-san," she stuttered out, breathing unevenly, "I don't know if we know the same songs..." Would Reiji even like church songs? She quite doubted it.

To that, Reiji smirked, playing a few pretty notes on the piano. He said nothing, continuing to play as Aiko's emotions went on a roller coaster of nerves. He continued to play, Aiko watching his hands move over the keys. "He plays very well. That...shouldn't surprise me...Reiji-san does nothing that he can't excel in," Aiko thought, watching his fingers practically dance over the keys.

"You look stunned. Did I not tell you I was adept at playing?" Reiji smirked over at her, making her blush more in shame at having her thoughts caught so well, "It is simply a matter of finding just the right touch," at that, he reached a hand to Aiko, a single finger moving up her neck to her chin, making her head tilt upward at him, "Shall I demonstrate on you and see what music can be created?"

Aiko flushed at that, "I-I'm not a piano," she defended, scooting slightly for space, "I don't have keys." Reiji's words confused her, speaking as if she were an instrument. "Hoh?" Reiji's eyes looked ever more amused, "Perhaps not a piano, but there are ways to play you like one." At that, Reiji leaned down, biting into her shoulder. Aiko cried out, whimpering as the initial sting turned into a pleasant warmth. It seemed he was correct, as his touch and bite seemed to call forth strange sounds from the girl. Releasing her, Reiji went back to playing, softly, Aiko looking dazed as she touched her new bite.

"Now, if you do not wish punishment," Reiji said, his voice low and quiet, as if what just transpired hadn't occurred, "I believe you were instructed to sing." Aiko looked around, fishing for a song to sing for Reiji. She thought of various piano pieces she knew, church songs, anything to get her mind working. Finally, in a meek voice, she started:

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Reiji looked disappointed, "Honestly," he chided, "You claim to sing, yet your voice is weak and quiet. Sit up straighter. Put effort into it. I will not tolerate mediocrity." She straightened, trying again, singing the same song, still shaky and nervous, but more loudly. Reiji stopping to chastise and correct her, once more. She was beginning to feel that she was about to find herself in another lesson with Reiji, this time, about singing.

Hours passed, soon the storm quieted down, and Aiko was commanded to sing again. She was starting to get offended. She knew she wasn't the best, but she could still sing. He didn't have to be so cruel about it. But then, that was Reiji's way. The fact that he even deigned to listen in the first place made Aiko's heart thump. It was always this game with him. "I'll show him," she decided, "I'll impress him...somehow."

Giving up on their current song, Aiko decided to switch tactics. She chose a song from her church days that she had loved. It was a sad tune, but the sound of it was always pretty to her. She closed her eyes, doing her damndest to drown out thoughts of the man next to her, starting softly:

_Pie Jesu, pie Jesu..._

Finishing her piece, she sat, breathing hard, as if she had just survived a horrifying experience. Reiji sat, silent for a moment, doing nothing to ease Aiko's anxiety. "Not perfect," came his words, Aiko's pride and courage deflating into oblivion, "Though, I find it much preferable to violin pieces." He began playing, again, leaving Aiko to think about his words. It wasn't a compliment, she wasn't even entirely sure he was fully capable of such a thing, but it was something. At least he found it more pleasant than a violin. Though, to be honest, he hated violin playing, so, it really wasn't saying much. Rather than dwell, Aiko murmured a thank you, and simply sat and listened to Reiji play until it was time to turn in for the morning.


	15. The Prideful Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Full Moon...what terror does it bring?

(Aiko's thoughts)

Aiko looked out of her window. The moon, once more, hung heavy in the sky, seeming pregnant with its fullness. She could feel great apprehension welling up inside of her. Things had just started turning normal for her. Reiji had been treating her almost cordially and she had grown to enjoy being around him again. But now, the moon reared its ugly head again. That cursed full moon when a vampire's thirst was at its height and their emotions ran wild. She looked at the moon with an almost accusatory glare.

A familiar arrived, bearing a message from the second Sakamaki, asking for her presence. She shook, the idea of being attacked as she was just a month prior filling her with a sense of terror and dread. But, to deny Reiji would incur an even worse punishment; the dungeon being a place

Aiko did not wish to revisit. She dressed herself quickly, checking to make sure that her hair wasn't a mess, and proceeded to make her way to the all too familiar room.

She felt a tiny bit better seeing a single tea set waiting on the table. Then the memory of that night, and the single tea set that had awaited that night, too, hit her. Reiji didn't need to slip things into her tea to force her into drinking his concoctions. Reiji stepped behind her, making her jump slightly. It seemed her fear had gone quite noticed, for Reiji smiled at her in a very predatory way, "You should sit, my dear," despite his look, his voice sounded cultured and controlled. (He's doing it again, trying to mask himself behind this charade. What does he plan for me tonight? I'm scared...Please, God, protect your forsaken child...).

He poured the tea, served, and sat, taking a moment to enjoy the scent. She watched him, too nervous to drink her own cup. From the scent, it appeared they were taking in some sort of black tea, but after that, Aiko couldn't think about the tea. It was difficult for her to tell black teas from each other, unlike herbals which could be distinguished by their various floral notes. Her inaction did not go unnoticed, as Reiji mentioned how it was still rude to not enjoy a drink when offered one. She slowly sipped the tea, Reiji going back into his look of coiled relaxation. He reminded Aiko of a cat, how they could be so languid but yet ready for anything. It was...unnerving.

"Your scent of fear," Reiji seemed to murmur, Aiko straining to hear his sudden remark, "You really can't help yourself, can you? Trying to seduce me into taking your blood, as you are. It's an unpleasant past time you have." Reiji gave Aiko a look, one that indicated his distaste, but something else. Was that a hint of desire in his eye. Aiko began to quiver in fear. She prayed to any that would listen that he not do what he did that night. "Do you honestly think that there are those that can't help but to succumb to blood?" Reiji seemed to consider something, "...I am a gentleman. I've always held myself. You should thank me for the level of which I hold myself to..."

Then, he was standing, drawing Aiko up to her feet. He pulled her close, Aiko stiffening. He took her hand, as if they were preparing a dance. "You should be pleased to have one such as me taking your blood." He began to waltz, Aiko stumbling along. He led with all the grace that years of aristocracy had given him. So, there they were, Reiji leading in a dance only he could hear, Aiko getting drug along after him.  
He critiqued her movements, chastising her inability to dance. "You move as if you've never partnered with another person before," his voice held a small hint of teasing, almost as if he felt somewhat sorry for her, "Such a thing should be expected of a commoner, like yourself. Very well, I shall take it upon myself to educate you in the ways of the dance floor. Before this night is finished, you will be perfectly presentable at any ball." He counted steps, chiding her whenever she looked down at her feet. She even stepped on his feet a few times. She felt very clumsy at this, and Reiji made certain to drive home just how clumsy she was.

They continued dancing, the moon moving across the sky. Eventually, Aiko felt more at ease in Reiji's arms, her embarrassed face turning into a more flushed one. That flattered feeling that fanned itself inside her when her and Reiji would fall into a sense of comfort and quiet intimacy.

She still stumbled and was doing little more than being drug across the room in Reiji's elaborate dance, but she was feeling nice as she did it. Her heart beat quickly, almost like a butterfly caught in her chest.

Soon, the dance stopped, Reiji looking down at her, "Your scent has changed, again. Perhaps, are you feeling flushed, my dear?" Reiji's voice had taken on its own ethereal quality, Aiko feeling almost lost in the sound of it. Her heart picked up, nervousness flooding her body, "There," he said, bringing her wrist to his face, "that's the perfect scent. Fear and arousal, perfectly mixed. Like a fine liqueur."

"Ah, tonight is a full moon. I'm reaching my limit of patience," he continued to almost nuzzle her wrist, Aiko's face blushing at the gesture, "So, may I have some of your blood? Since I haven't sucked your blood until now, please obey me with no complaints." He bit into her wrist, a small grunt of satisfaction emitting from him as he took her blood eagerly. After a moment of drinking, he released her wrist, pulling her body to press against his. Bringing his face to her neck, he muttered, "Even though you are not a perfect lady...you have somehow developed the best blood of all." With those last words, he bit into her neck, the sounds of his sucking her blood, quiet grunts, and Aiko's small whimpers filling the quiet night.

Later, she climbed into bed, dizzy from blood loss. She laid there, unable to sleep, despite her exhaustion. It would seem, that at some point, the sense of security Reiji had granted her had turned into a sense of enjoyment in each other's company. And now, it seemed, that Aiko was falling for the overly strict vampire. One moment, she was safe and almost happy, then, he would switch gears, reminding her that she was his prey, only, rather than the utter terror she should feel for her own life, she found she was more and more willing to fall into his web. To love such a person, was she mad? She stared at the ceiling as the room brightened into day. She had no idea how late she remained laying there, staring into nothingness.


	16. Always

[Aiko's Dream] (Aiko's thoughts)

Aiko was in the school science room. There was actually a class in there, which meant that Reiji had vacated the room. Due to being a night class, the class was rather small, leaving students to work individually on their experiments, rather than in groups as typical high schools would do. The professor had stepped out of the room and the students were left on their own. Of course, as with any school, there were those that were bound to take advantage of the lack of authority.

Two boys began randomly rummaging through cabinets, finding any chemical they could to mix together. Aiko could already feel the danger in the air, but knew that she would be in severe trouble with the school and with Reiji if she left now. She tried to ignored the voice in her crying to run and continued to work on her own project. Then, a flash of white and suddenly...nothing.

[She found herself standing in an unfamiliar room, but one she could deduce was a study. A lone boy occupied the room. His dark hair, posture, and general air making him immediately recognizable, despite his youthful age. (Reiji-san). Before she could approach, another entered the room. She looked like someone, though Aiko couldn't immediately place who. "My, my, Reiji," (Her speech sounds like Reiji-san's...), "you really are here again." Aiko looked at the woman, noticing how familiar she seemed. Possibly a teacher? "Mother," Reiji's typical agitation showed, even in this younger form, "It is quite distracting when you come here." (Reiji-san's mother?! That's right...Beatrix...Shuu-san and Reiji-san's mother...she looks like Shuu-san). The woman, Beatrix, apologized, excusing herself and telling Reiji to study. (He seems upset by what she said. What does she mean Shuu-san's right hand?)

It grew dark again, Aiko contemplating Reiji's relationship with his brother. What had caused Reiji to be so upset by him? This went far beyond simple sibling rivalry.

A flash. In a hallway, stood young Reiji, looking out a series of picture windows. (What is he looking at. He looks...lonely). Moving to the window, she gazed outside, seeing Beatrix and a young Shuu. She couldn't make even guess what was happening out there, but seeing Reiji look so forlorn broke her heart (Why would they leave him behind? I want...to hold him). She reached out, but not really being there, her hand only passed through him without his notice.

Another flash. This time, out in a somewhat unfamiliar garden. (This must be where Reiji-san grew up...But...where are we?). Beatrix and Reiji sat at a table. Reiji reading and Beatrix stitching something Aiko couldn't quite see. (It's so quiet...is it always like this when Reiji's around? It's like she doesn't even notice he's there).

Again, a flash. Standing behind Reiji, Aiko watched as Beatrix stormed at a servant. Shuu has run away, apparently this was common as the servant apologized for him getting past them. She watched Reiji as he watched his mother. His mother agonized over being better about someone else. Another woman. Reiji called to his mother, but she was too lost in her world to even acknowledge him.

(Reiji-san has been ignored for so long. All his mother sees is Shuu-san. That kind of existence must be painful. No wonder there's such a divide between them. Where is their father in all of this? Maybe with the other woman? Beatrix seems awfully worried over her...and Shuu-san mentioned that there was more than one mother...But still...to ignore your child... I was like that...in the church. I wasn't very talented, or super pretty, or excellent in school. I was passed over a lot for others when the would be adopted. I was always ignored at school for other, more popular people. To have it happen with your own family, though...my heart breaks at the thought).

After another flash. Aiko found herself in another room, once more watching Reiji. He was, as usual, alone. Aiko could make out faint violin music in another part of the house. Reiji complained about the music, looking towards a window in disgust. Aiko stepped to the window, seeing another room in another wing of the house. There, she saw Beatrix, along with some other figures, Shuu in the middle playing a violin. (It's his music, I hear then...). In the back of her mind, small voices echoed, "Shuu is such a talented young man," "He will grow up to be a great man," "You must be proud," "His music soothes my heart." She glanced, again at Reiji, his irritation cast in a new light. (All you wanted was the attention he got...wasn't it?)

Flash. Aiko found herself outside. Wind blowing through her hair. The image of a dying Beatrix, Reiji standing over her. She tells him she can die satisfied after seeing his ability. (She sounds...proud. The one thing Reiji-san wanted...and he had to kill her for it.) Reiji, of course, was not happy. He raged, vowing that he will find a way to correct this. To make her suffer. (Oh, Reiji-san...in the end...she loved you. Don't you see?) Reiji, of course, could not see nor hear her. Aiko stood, watching Reiji, her heart aching until sobs wracked her. (It was too late...far too late...but she loved you.)

Flash. Back in the study, she watched as Reiji gazed out the window, a look of pure rage on his face. (An expression like that doesn't belong on such a young face...). Aiko couldn't feel it, but she knew that she was crying in the dream. And Reiji seemed to take notice. Calling to her, telling her that a servant shedding tears was a most unpleasant sight, Aiko hesitated. He couldn't see her before...what was different now? "F-forgive me, Reiji-sa-," she paused. She couldn't call him Reiji-san here, "ma," she finished, her voice halting. She worked for a smile and looked at the book in front of him, "What are you studying, Reiji-sama?"

Of course, being who he was he scoffed at her, "A servant speaking to me? It looks like you lack proper training." Aiko couldn't help to blush and smile. Her heart warmed and ached watching Reiji's life and even though he seemed irritated with her, at least the painful rage he expressed moments ago was strong. She stepped over, wrapping her arms around the shocked boy, "You will be quite the man when you grow up." It was a weird thing to say, it was cryptic, but she felt he needed to hear something that didn't relate to what he was expected to do.

Darkness settled, again. Aiko drifting in a sea of nothing. "It appears," a mysterious voice came from nowhere, "you have the means to unlock his heart. I am eager to see what you do with it." And Aiko's thoughts went blank.]

She slowly became aware of heaving breathing. Almost like sobbing, but just breaths. An odd noise. She tried to float back into the sea of nothingness, but the breathing kept tugging at her. She decided to follow the sound. She felt a soft surface beneath her. A bed? She was in a bed, but where? She struggled a moment to think. That's right, she'd been at the school and something happened. But the bed she was laying on didn't feel quite like the beds in the nurse's office, so she wasn't still there. A hospital, then? There was something familiar about her surroundings she couldn't quite place, though and she couldn't recall being in a hospital, ever. Slowly, she became aware that one of her hands wasn't on the bed. A brief test also told her it was somewhat confined, as if something held it. The tips of her fingers were somewhat wet too and cool hair rushed over them from time to time. That's when she remembered the breathing sound. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, the image of Reiji's ceiling greeting her as awareness became consciousness.

She blinked, still feeling languid and heavy. The breathing drawing her attention to the side of the bed. There, holding her hands to his lips, was Reiji, eyes closed and breathing heavily, but controlled. She tried to say his name, her mind and body not quite cooperating with her, managing only a simple hum. It was enough, Reiji shifted, opening his eyes and looking down at her. Shock, then relief overtook his features. She smiled softly, curling her fingers to hold the hand holding hers. "Aiko..." it was the first time she heard her name fall from his lips. It felt nice to hear.

Then, in a flurry of motion, Reiji let her go, moving towards his table, coming back with a powder and a glass of water. "Sit up," he commanded, softly. Aiko struggled a bit, her body protesting against movement. As she sat up, her head began to pound, Aiko reaching up to hold it, noticing an odd bit of something under her fingers. "You were bleeding. I stitched your head," came the explanation, Aiko looking over to where Reiji held the powder to her, expectantly. She took it, hesitating, nervous that possibly this was another experiment. "It's for the pain. You can rest assured that it is the best medicine." The offense in his voice was obvious. She remembered the boy Reiji, suddenly, working and receiving so little for it. She thanked him, pouring the powder into her mouth and drinking the water offered to her. Almost immediately, the pounding in her head vanished and she began to feel less languid and tired.

"Now then," Reiji drew close, Aiko immediately backing away only to find herself held firm as he examined her. She answered questions, followed his finger up, down, and side to side. He stayed close, though, Aiko blushing more and more at his nearness. He moved, bringing his mouth to her neck, biting almost tenderly into it. She whimpered softly, her hands reaching up to grip his shirtsleeves. Backing from the bite, Reiji looked at her, pushing her back to lay on the bed, "I should punish you for causing such trouble," he muttered, "If you give me this much trouble again, I will kill you." He moved over her, kissing her deeply. Aiko yielded under his attention, her heart swelling that Reiji could be so gentle and loving (not that she'd say anything...he would, of course, deny such). "I have already told you," he whispered over her face, "it shouldn't be so difficult for you to grasp that you belong to me." At that, Aiko smiled, fingers running lightly through his hair, "Always."


End file.
